This invention relates to kits for the assembly of decorative items such as covers for light bulbs employing such art objects as artificial flower blossoms.
Artificial flower blossoms, and other art objects, are known in the art for many uses, including use as covers for light bulbs, such as the well-known strings of light bulbs used to decorate Christmas trees, perimeters of porches or patios, and the like. The purchaser of such finished, ready-to-use, flower blossoms are at the mercy of the manufacturer as regards the choice of which flower blossom is chosen as the light bulb cover, as well as the purchase price of the bulb cover.
Artificial flower blossoms are also commonly used in the aggregate to define floral bouquets, and the like. After a period of time, such bouquets tend to lose their allure, but heretofore there has been no ready means available to convert the blossoms of such bouquets to another use.
The present invention comprises a kit useful for the assembly of a decorative item, or art object, such as a decorative cover for a light bulb. In one embodiment, the kit of the present invention comprises a base adapted to rest on a supporting surface, the base including a,receptacle defined therein and opening outwardly of one surface of the base, a spear having a proximal end adapted to be releasably received within the receptacle, the spear including a tapered distal end, and having a portion of the length thereof between its proximal end and its tapered distal end of a reduced cross-sectional area, whereby there is defined a circumferential shoulder at the juncture of the reduced cross-sectional area and the tapered distal end of the spear, a ferrule-type fitting including first and second ends and adapted to be received in encircling relationship to the reduced cross-sectional area of the spear and adapted to slide onto the proximal end of the spear to a location adjacent the circumferential shoulder, the fitting having an outer circumference which registers with the outer circumference of the shoulder when the fitting is disposed on the spear to define a transition between the distal tapered end and the reduced cross-sectional area of said spear, the first end of the fitting including a circumferential shoulder which is adapted to engage the surface of the base, whereby the fitting is received by and substantially fully occupies the reduced cross-sectional area of the spear, and a fastener having a central opening therethrough and adapted to fixedly engage the outer circumference of the fitting.
In use, a fitting is fitted onto the proximal end of a spear and the proximal end of the spear is disposed within the receptacle defined in the base. The base preferably is of substantial bulk and weight as to physically support the spear in an upright position. Thereafter, an artificial flower blossom or other art object having an opening therethrough or which is pierceable by the spear is threaded onto the spear and urged toward the base until the-blossom is fully in encircling relationship to the fitting. Thereupon, a fastener is frictionally threaded onto the distal end of the spear and urged along the length of the spear and onto the fitting adjacent the blossom. Through frictional engagement between the fastener and the outer circumference of the fitting, the blossom is captured between the shoulder on the fitting and the fastener. Thereupon, the spear is withdrawn from the receptacle in the base and from the assembled blossom, fitting and fastener. The inner bore of the fitting is chosen to frictionally-receive therein the outer circumference of a common light bulb of the type commonly employed in strings of lights and which includes at least a portion of the body, e.g., base, thereof of a straight cylindrical geometry suitable to be frictionally received within the fitting.